


I Told You So

by DarkAngel58



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Seth and Dean were never together, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel58/pseuds/DarkAngel58
Summary: Drew is there for Seth during his ongoing rivalry with Dean.





	1. I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try our this rare pairing. There should be more stories with them. This is set after Dean turning on Seth. It will keep going until the feud between him and Dean is over.

October 22, 2018

After Raw

Seth limped to the back after being attacked by his former brother and friend. Someone who he thought he could depend on and trust. The night was just an emotional roller coaster. He did not know whether to be upset and pissed off, he was both. He just wanted to get out of that arena as soon as possible. Seth was so relieved when he reached his locker room, and that no one stopped him for interviews. He entered his private locker room and went straight to his bags to change. He decided he will just take a shower at the hotel. 

As he was unpacking his clothes he failed to hear the door open behind him. 

“I told you so.”

Seth shot his head up and turned around to the other man in the room. Drew who was still in his gear for some reason, but had his bag with him. They have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. They did not really know how it happened, it just did. Seth knew his words were true. He did not say anything to Drew he just walked up to him. Drew sat his bag down and wrapped the shorter man into his arms, knowing he was upset. 

Drew leaned down and pressed a kiss to Seth’s messy sweaty hair, as a symbol of comfort. Seth pulled back and looked at the Scottish man. 

“I knew it was going to come eventually, I just did not expect it to happen on this night.”

“Even though Dolph and I are the ones that made Dean see what was really going on, he did not have to turn on you tonight. Dean is an ass for doing that.” 

Seth nodded, “Let’s just change and get out of here, are you riding with Dolph?”

“No, Dolph is being irritating even more than usual. Ride with me?”

“Okay.” 

The two men changed into their clothes then walked to the rental car. Drew decided to drive, while Seth hopped into the passenger's seat and got on his phone. Seth had not looked up from his phone, Drew wanted him to know that he was not alone. He reached over the console, grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with Seth’s. When Seth did not respond, Drew was debating if he should just leave him alone, but then he felt Seth squeeze his hand as a response. Their hands stayed entwined together for the rest of the ride. 

They reached the hotel and got out of the car and headed up to their room. They both took a shower and put on sweats. Drew was sitting up against the headboard of the bed on his phone while Seth was plugging in his phone to the wall.

“Thank you.”

Drew looked up from his phone to look at the other man, “What?”

“Thank you, for being there for me.” 

Drew placed his phone on the bedside table and pulled off the covers from Seth’s side, “Come here.” Seth crawled into bed and turned on his side so that he was looking at Drew who was now lying on the pillow mirroring his position. 

“You don’t have to thank me Seth. I know you are hurting and it’s my job to make sure you aren’t. I care about you more than you think even though I don’t show it. I know it is too early, but I want you to know that I love you.” Drew told him. 

“I still am thankful for you, and I love you too Drew,” Seth told the Scottish man. 

Drew smiled at Seth who returned it then leaned forward and kissed Seth. Seth allowed him to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Before things got too heavy Drew pulled back. 

“As much as I want to have sex with you, we should go to bed. You’ve had a long night love.”

Seth nodded in agreement, “Okay, but we will make this up later.”

“Definitely”

Seth put his head on Drew's bare chest with revenge towards Dean on the mind. He pushed that thought to another part of his brain for later, relaxed, and both men soon fell asleep.


	2. Burn it Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean burns the past, leaving Seth frustrated and confused. Drew finds him to take his mind off of things and calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I skipped the week where Dean just stood in the crowd and refused to come down to the ring. Nothing much happened that week. Credit to WWE for the quotes used. This chapter contains smut.

November 12, 2018

Monday Night RAW

It was almost time for Seth to give his promo on Dean’s betrayal. He did not know what was going to happen but he wanted answers, As he was approaching the curtain, he heard the voice of the snake himself, Dean Ambrose.

“You better start saying goodbye to the past now Rollins. You can make this a lot easier for yourself.” 

Seth turned around and saw Dean standing behind him with a sneer on his face. “What? No, Dean I don’t want anything coming out of your mouth besides answers.”

Dean did not say anything back, he just walked away. Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head. He did not have time for this, maybe Dean will stop being a coward and give him some answers. 

Corey was in the ring asking Seth questions but he did not want to give answers, he wanted to get answers. Corey then pointed at the titantron behind Seth so that he would turn around. Seth did turn around and when he did he was looking straight at Dean who was sitting on the hood of a car next to a barrel on fire. 

“Man enough to come out and say it? Don’t ever accuse me of not being man enough to do anything. I’m man enough to get out of this cold, come into that arena, and beat the holy hell out of you right now. But I’m not gonna do that because you all don’t deserve that. I don’t owe you an explanation, I don’t owe these people an explanation, I don’t owe anybody anything!” 

“Maybe I regret my actions, maybe I am remorseful, maybe I hope that one day my brothers can forgive me for what I have done. No, that’s not it. The truth is, I used to think The Shield was stronger together.” Dean points at his fist and continues. “I used to think that this symbol made me strong.” Dean stops again and bends down to pick up his vest. “I used to think that wearing this made me strong! But the truth is The Shield made me weak, you made me weak, Roman made me weak. The burden of being your brother, the burden of having to watch your back made me weak. But every day is a new day, a chance to be reborn. A chance to take the past…” Once again he stops and bends over again to pick up a canister and proceeds to dump gasoline on the vest “And burn it down.” then throws it in the fire barrel and walks away. 

Seth was beyond livid at what he just saw. That who segment was just a big fuck you to him and Roman. Seth threw the microphone to the ring mat and marched to the back with the Intercontinental championship in hand. He just wanted to go to his locker room and not come out for the rest of the night. On his way back to the locker room, he was pulled aside into a dark corridor where no one was around. Thinking it was Dean trying to attack, Seth tried to fight back.

“Easy love.” 

Seth stopped resisting once he heard Drew’s voice.

“I’m so done with the constant disrespect from Dean.”

“I know you are Seth, that whole thing was just a ploy so that he would not have to answer you. He’s an idiot, remember you’re smarter than he is, don’t let him make you think otherwise.” 

Seth sighed and looked up at Drew, “I know, once again you’re right. I shouldn’t let him get to my head. I was the one who stabbed them in the back first thought, and I don’t want people thinking I am a hypocrite. They-” 

Seth was cut off by Drew’s lips on his, pecking them repeatedly. Once Seth was not as tense Drew stopped. “Seth, none of that is true. You are not a hypocrite, you made up for your mistake. Dean turned his back on you out of spite, you turned your back on them for your own success. Do you understand what I am saying?

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good, are you okay now?” 

“Yes I am

“Great. I’ve got about 5 minutes before I have to be out for my promo with Dolph. I will see you when I get back. As soon as I get done, we can leave this place for the night.”

“Sounds good.”

Seth then reached up and pulled Drew down for a more passionate kiss that lasted for a few seconds. 

“You should go, I’ll be in the locker room. I love you.” 

“I love you too. See you later.” 

Before Drew walked away, he smirked and put his hand on Seth’s crotch and gave his clothed dick a squeeze. Then he left chuckling before Seth could say anything else. Now Seth was semi-hard thanks to Drew. 

Sometime later Drew was finished with his segment with Finn and Dolph. He ditched Dolf and went straight to his and Seth’s locker room.

“I’m back love.”

“I see, I’m ready to go to the hotel, you didn’t wrestle, so just change into your street clothes and we can leave. Then when we get back we can finish what you started.”

That gave Drew the motivation to get dressed faster and get to the car faster. They made it to the hotel a half an hour later and hurried up to the room. They place their bags in one corner of the room 

Seth puts up the “Do not disturb” sign and as soon as he slips back inside and locks the door he is pushed up against the door by an already naked Drew. Their kiss is full of love and desire for each other. 

“Here, let's take some of this off.” Drew tells Seth when he pulls back. 

Seth lifts his arms as Drew takes off his shirt and he pulls Seth’s hair out of the low bun. Drew tosses the shirt onto the floor. Drew then unbuckles Seth’s belt, tossing it to the other side of the room. Seth follows Drews hands as Drew unbuttons Seth’s jeans, lowering them and his briefs so they pool at Seth’s feet.

“Well, someone is happy to see me.” Drew says as Seth’s dick springs up. 

“He’s been happy to see you ever since the corridor.” Seth’s whispers.

“Is that so Love?” Drew asks raising an eyebrow

Seth grabs Drew’s face and kisses Drew hungrily again as he wraps his arms around his neck. Drew grabs Seth’s waist, pulling him in closer. A few moments later Drew breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

“Tonight is all about you.” Drew whispers.

“Oh my.” Seth says.

Drew kisses Seth again, but this time he hooks his hands underneath Seth’s thighs near his ass and carries him over to the bed. Drew places him down on his back without breaking the kiss. When the kiss breaks again Drew looks down at Seth. 

“I am going to take my time Love.” Drew whispers.

Seth nods, “Okay.”

Drew turns Seth’s head towards him and he kisses him passionately again. Drew takes his hand, placing it on Seth’s hard dick and starts slowly stroking it. Seth moans into Drew’s mouth as Drew lazily strokes up and down. Drew kisses his cheek then nibbles on the bottom of Seth’s ear. 

“You like that Love?” Drew whispers

“Yes, Drew.” Seth moans.

Drew reaches Seth’s neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking. Seth’s breath hitches and he moans once more. Drew kisses his way down Seth’s body stopping at his nipples. Drew takes Seth’s left nipple into his mouth licking and sucking the nub.

“Shit Drew, don’t stop, this feels so good.” Seth moans. 

Drew starts to quicken the pace with his hand on Seth’s dick making Seth writhe and arch his back off the bed. 

“That’s it Love, feel it.” Drew whispers

Seth moans and bucks into Drew’s hand. Drew goes back and forth from slow to quick as he strokes Seth’s dick. 

“I’m going to cum soon Drew if you keep that up.” Seth breathes.

“Don’t cum yet, I want to be inside you when you do.” Drew whispers.

“Well, then you better stop that and get me ready.”

Drew stops stroking Seth’s cock and moves up to get the lube from the bedside table. Seth keeps his eyes closed and tries to get his breathing back to normal. Drew lubes up two of his fingers. He takes one and circles it around the rim of Seth’s ass. Seth’s breath hitches again as Drew teases his hole. 

“Stop teasing and put it in.” 

“Bossy bottom.” Drew says smirking.

“You love it.” Seth whispers.

“I love you.” Drew says as he puts in his finger.

Seth moans and shivers when the finger is inside. 

“You alright Love?” Drew asks.

“Yeah just a little cold.” Seth breathes.

“Oh trust me it will get warmer.” Drew whispers.

Drew works his finger inside Seth, moving it in and out and around, sometimes hitting his prostate and making Seth go crazy. Drew then inserts another finger and starts scissoring inside him. After he places a third finger inside him Seth is writhing and fucking Drew’s fingers. 

“I want you inside me Drew!” Seth whines.

“I know you do Love, and trust me I want to be inside you too, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Drew says.

“Won’t hurt me, please Drew, please.” Seth begs.

“Oh, I love it when you beg.” Drew growls.

Drew pulls his fingers out and Seth whines at the loss but they are quickly replaced with the head of Drew’s cock slowly entering him. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Seth moans.

“This what you wanted Love?” Drew whispers

Drew fills Seth all the way and doesn’t move yet. Seth is wiggling his ass to get Drew to move.

“Please Drew, please move.” Seth begs.

“You beg so pretty for my dick.” Drew groans.

Drew moves in and out of Seth slowly. Drew lifts Seth’s legs, putting them on his shoulders. Drew bends down so he can kiss Seth before he really starts to move. 

“Oh god Drew, please don’t stop, it feels so good.” Seth moans.

Drew pulls out before thrusting back inside Seth, with quick hard jabs. Seth moans and grunts, throwing his head back.

“You feel so good Seth, I love being inside you.” Drew whispers.

“Fuck me harder Drew, please.” Seth growls.

Drew pulls out of Seth and Seth’s eyes fly open and he looks down at Drew with a bewildered confused look.

“Flip over for me Seth.” Drew growls

Seth flips over so his ass is in the air and Drew gives it a hard smack making Seth yelp. Drew lines his cock up and with one hard thrust he slams into Seth almost knocking the breath out of Seth’s lungs. He pounds into Seth hard and fast and they both know they won’t last long. Drew knows Seth likes it hard and he is going to give him that. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, feels so good Drew, shit!” Seth cries out.

“That’s it Love, take my dick.” Drew growls, his fingers digging into Seth’s hips, knowing that there will be bruises tomorrow.

“Shit, Drew, fuck.” Seth moans.

“Come on Love, I know you are close, cum for me.” Drew whispers.

Seth cums hard, crying out Drew’s name. Drew’s tightens his grip on Seth’s hips as he cums so hard he sees stars.

Both men are spent and trying to catch their breath. Drew looks over at Seth who is still on his stomach with his ass still in the air and has a blissful look on his face. Drew chuckles and kisses him. Drew leans up and smacks Seth’s ass again, making Seth let out a moan before Drew goes into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wipes both of them clean and tosses the washcloth into the laundry basket. Drew lays back down next to Seth, and Drew cuddles up to him laying his head on Drew’s chest.

“I’m so glad to be here with you, I love you.” Seth whispers settling into Drew and wrapping his arm across Drew’s chest.

“Anytime Love. I love you.” Drew says stroking Seth’s arm.

Seth sighs and it isn’t too long before they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

November 19, 2018- Dean attacks Seth Rollins after sending had him on a frantic goose chase.  
Monday Night RAW

November 26, 2016-Dean Gets needles

“I love you too. See you later.” 

Before Drew walked away, he smirked and put his hand on Seth’s crotch and gave his clothed dick a squeeze. Then he left chuckling before Seth could say anything else. Now Seth was semi-hard thanks to Drew. 

Sometime later Drew was finished with his segment with Finn and Dolph. He ditched Dolph and went straight to his and Seth’s locker room.

“I’m back love.”

“I see, I’m ready to go to the hotel, you didn’t wrestle, so just change into your street clothes and we can leave. Then when we get back we can finish what you started.”

That gave Drew the motivation to get dressed faster and get to the car faster. They made it to the hotel a half an hour later and hurried up to the room. They place their bags in one corner of the room 

Seth puts up the “Do not disturb” sign and as soon as he slips back inside and locks the door he is pushed up against the door by an already naked Drew. Their kiss is full of love and desire for each other. 

“Here, let's take some of this off.” Drew tells Seth when he pulls back. 

Seth lifts his arms as Drew takes off his shirt and he pulls Seth’s hair out of the low bun. Drew tosses the shirt onto the floor. Drew then unbuckles Seth’s belt, tossing it to the other side of the room. Seth follows Drew's hands as Drew unbuttons Seth’s jeans, lowering them and his briefs so they pool at Seth’s feet.

“Well, someone is happy to see me.” Drew says as Seth’s dick springs up. 

“He’s been happy to see you ever since the corridor.” Seth’s whispers.

“Is that so Love?” Drew asks raising an eyebrow

Seth grabs Drew’s face and kisses Drew hungrily again as he wraps his arms around his neck. Drew grabs Seth’s waist, pulling him in closer. A few moments later Drew breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

“Tonight is all about you.” Drew whispers.

“Oh my.” Seth says.

Drew kisses Seth again, but this time he hooks his hands underneath Seth’s thighs near his ass and carries him over to the bed. Drew places him down on his back without breaking the kiss. When the kiss breaks again Drew looks down at Seth. 

“I am going to take my time Love.” Drew whispers.

Seth nods, “Okay.”

Drew turns Seth’s head towards him and he kisses him passionately again. Drew takes his hand, placing it on Seth’s hard dick and starts slowly stroking it. Seth moans into Drew’s mouth as Drew lazily strokes up and down. Drew kisses his cheek then nibbles on the bottom of Seth’s ear. 

“You like that Love?” Drew whispers

“Yes, Drew.” Seth moans.

Drew reaches Seth’s neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking. Seth’s breath hitches and he moans once more. Drew kisses his way down Seth’s body stopping at his nipples. Drew takes Seth’s left nipple into his mouth licking and sucking the nub.

“Shit Drew, don’t stop, this feels so good.” Seth moans. 

Drew starts to quicken the pace with his hand on Seth’s dick making Seth writhe and arch his back off the bed. 

“That’s it Love, feel it.” Drew whispers

Seth moans and bucks into Drew’s hand. Drew goes back and forth from slow to quick as he strokes Seth’s dick. 

“I’m going to cum soon Drew if you keep that up.” Seth breathes.

“Don’t cum yet, I want to be inside you when you do.” Drew whispers.

“Well, then you better stop that and get me ready.”

Drew stops stroking Seth’s cock and moves up to get the lube from the bedside table. Seth keeps his eyes closed and tries to get his breathing back to normal. Drew lubes up two of his fingers. He takes one and circles it around the rim of Seth’s ass. Seth’s breath hitches again as Drew teases his hole. 

“Stop teasing and put it in.” 

“Bossy bottom.” Drew says smirking.

“You love it.” Seth whispers.

“I love you.” Drew says as he puts in his finger.

Seth moans and shivers when the finger is inside. 

“You alright Love?” Drew asks.

“Yeah just a little cold.” Seth breathes.

“Oh trust me it will get warmer.” Drew whispers.

Drew works his finger inside Seth, moving it in and out and around, sometimes hitting his prostate and making Seth go crazy. Drew then inserts another finger and starts scissoring inside him. After he places a third finger inside him Seth is writhing and fucking Drew’s fingers. 

“I want you inside me Drew!” Seth whines.

“I know you do Love, and trust me I want to be inside you too, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Drew says.

“Won’t hurt me, please Drew, please.” Seth begs.

“Oh, I love it when you beg.” Drew growls.

Drew pulls his fingers out and Seth whines at the loss but they are quickly replaced with the head of Drew’s cock slowly entering him. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Seth moans.

“This what you wanted Love?” Drew whispers

Drew fills Seth all the way and doesn’t move yet. Seth is wiggling his ass to get Drew to move.

“Please Drew, please move.” Seth begs.

“You beg so pretty for my dick.” Drew groans.

Drew moves in and out of Seth slowly. Drew lifts Seth’s legs, putting them on his shoulders. Drew bends down so he can kiss Seth before he really starts to move. 

“Oh god Drew, please don’t stop, it feels so good.” Seth moans.

Drew pulls out before thrusting back inside Seth, with quick hard jabs. Seth moans and grunts, throwing his head back.

“You feel so good Seth, I love being inside you.” Drew whispers.

“Fuck me harder Drew, please.” Seth growls.

Drew pulls out of Seth and Seth’s eyes fly open and he looks down at Drew with a bewildered confused look.

“Flip over for me Seth.” Drew growls

Seth flips over so his ass is in the air and Drew gives it a hard smack making Seth yelp. Drew lines his cock up and with one hard thrust he slams into Seth almost knocking the breath out of Seth’s lungs. He pounds into Seth hard and fast and they both know they won’t last long. Drew knows Seth likes it hard and he is going to give him that. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, feels so good Drew, shit!” Seth cries out.

“That’s it Love, take my dick.” Drew growls, his fingers digging into Seth’s hips, knowing that there will be bruises tomorrow.

“Shit, Drew, fuck.” Seth moans.

“Come on Love, I know you are close, cum for me.” Drew whispers.

Seth comes hard, crying out Drew’s name. Drew’s tightens his grip on Seth’s hips as he cums so hard he sees stars.

Both men are spent and trying to catch their breath. Drew looks over at Seth who is still on his stomach with his ass still in the air and has a blissful look on his face. Drew chuckles and kisses him. Drew leans up and smacks Seth’s ass again, making Seth let out a moan before Drew goes into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wipes both of them clean and tosses the washcloth into the laundry basket. Drew lays back down next to Seth, and Drew cuddles up to him laying his head on Drew’s chest.

“I’m so glad to be here with you, I love you.” Seth whispers settling into Drew and wrapping his arm across Drew’s chest.

“Anytime Love. I love you.” Drew says stroking Seth’s arm.

Seth sighs and it isn’t too long before they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Dean is a Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened off camera when Dean had Seth chase him all over the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up last week, but I was studying for finals. Passed them all, now I've got a month off until my next semester of college. So I'll be pumping these chapters out as fast as I can.

November 19, 2018- Dean attacks Seth Rollins after sending had him on a frantic goose chase.  
Monday Night RAW

Seth rushed through the backstage area like a madman trying to find Dean. Trying to find the security guards that were with Dean. Seth turned the corner and found them still standing there.

Seth approached both of them,“Hey, hey. Where did Ambrose go? He was just here, Where did he go?” Neither of them answered, they just kept standing there, “Where did he go?!” Seth repeated himself once again, but this time in a demanding tone of voice.   
The bigger guard with the beard stepped up to him, “I don’t know, but you better get out of my face.” Seth breathed out a scoff-like laugh. He them momentarily put his hands up, then shoved the smaller guard into a crate, then he nailed the bigger one in the face with a right hand. 

He didn’t have time to put up with idiotic security guards, “WHERE YOU AT AMBROSE?!”  
Seth yelled then went to go continue his search.

When the cameras went off of Seth, who was still very annoyed. 

“Love?” Seth heard the voice of his favorite person. Drew was standing behind equipment crates. He was sweaty, from his match and severely injuring Braun Strowman. Seth motioned him to go somewhere that they can be alone. They were two private men, who did not want to be bothered. They went into Drew’s dressing room that was nearby. 

Drew locked the door then came up from behind to hold Seth. He could feel how tense the shorter man was, so Drew leaned down and kissed the back of his neck until he relaxed. 

“You okay now?” Drew asked Seth. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Drew was not buying it, but knowing that Seth can be stubborn and does not like to talk about his feelings he listens to him. “Enough about me, I’ve got about an hour before I have to be back for another segment. So, let’s talk about what you did to Braun.” 

Drew turned Seth around in his arms. “Go on.” “As much as I like watching you be aggressive, trust me I really do. Why do you align yourself with Baron and Bobby? Baron is a dickhead, a very very boring, manipulative, untalented dickhead. Bobby lashley sucks, he has a “man” who has a mouth bigger than his body follow him around just to get a reaction. They both put people to sleep like NyQuil.” Drew laughed at that last part. 

“Everything you just said was and forever will be true. I’m waiting until I get what I want then I’ll cut my ties with them. They will be completely and utterly useless to me. That shouldn’t be long now.” Drew explained to Seth. 

“Good. The sooner the better.” Seth said to Drew. “You know, we still have 45 minutes left before I have to leave and do another segment. I was thinking of doing something to pass the time,” Seth added. “And what is that?” Drew asked. Seth wrapped his arms around Drew’s neck and kissed him. That is what they kept doing for the next forty-five minutes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so bad and so short. Next chapters will be longer and better. I know I said I'd do every single week, but after this chapter I'm working on the TLC and This weeks RAW episode.


	4. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLC Fall out; The chapter title sums up this chapter.

TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs (After the Show)

December 16, 2018

Drew and Seth were in the rental car driving to the next town. Both of them frustrated with their losses at the pay-per-view. Seth lost his championship to Dean Ambrose. The man who he swore not to let him get into his head. Not only that, he heard the reaction of the crowd. The ungrateful members of the WWE Universe who were chanting that the match was boring. He does everything he can do to put on an amazing five-star quality match, working the past decade on getting where he is at just for them to react like that. It made him sick, if he was not a good guy on television, he would have lashed out at them. 

Drew was frustrated from his loss to Finn Balor. He would have beaten him, if it were not for Dolph Ziggler. Two losses in under a month, both of them being flukes, he was distracted. He will get his payback against both of them, he is better than both of them. 

Drew looked over at Seth who was driving, his knuckles were white from him gripping the steering wheel. His hands spoke his current emotions, his face was a blank stare. Drew put his hand on Seth’s lap and began to rub it gently. 

Seth loosened his grip on the steering wheel and reached over to do the same to Drew. It was their way of calming down and it worked. Tomorrow was RAW, tomorrow was another chance. 

They took their hands off each others laps, “Finn is one of my closest friends, as much as I want you to get revenge, I’m asking you to go easy on him. Dolph cost you that match, you would’ve won. I’m not trying to tell you what to do.” Seth spoke breaking the silence. 

“Love, I understand that. I’m more pissed at Dolph right now, but I have to do what I have to do in my storyline with Finn. But I’ll consider it.” Drew responded.

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll take care of both of them during their match tomorrow night, without hurting them too much. Oh and now that Corbin is out of power, he is no longer useful to me. So, don’t worry about that situation anymore.” Drew assured Seth.

“Okay, good. It’s about time he got what he deserved anyway.” Seth deadpanned.

“I love you Seth, remember what I said. Focus on Dean and don’t let him win. You are better than him, he is weak don’t forget that. If he wants to make everything personal with his mind games, you need to do the same. Mention his near-death experience or maybe his wife. It’s up to you to decide what to do. Go back to the same aggression you had when you were a bad guy. And when it comes to the crowd, fuck what they think. They aren’t important right now. Getting you championship back from Dean is.” Drew told him.

“I love you too, Drew. Thanks for the advice. I just may follow it, maybe tomorrow or whenever the last resort is necessary.” Seth responded to his statement.

Drew nodded and did not say anything else, he leaned across the dash and kissed his bearded cheek. The two men continued to the next town, less frustrated than they were. They had each other which was good enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I'm asking for one or two people to help me out with this story. So if like this story and want to help, let me know and we'll communicate. However, no one posts without my permission because I want it to follow a certain format, I will revise if necessary. Anyway, let me know if you want to help.


End file.
